


Pause

by hakaseheart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: Ignis needs a break.Of course, he's utter crap at actually taking one, so Gladio steps in to help.





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts).



> I haven't written extended smut in nearly four years. x_____x;;;

The door closed behind Ignis with a slow, audible click as he entered his apartment in the upper levels of the citadel. He restrained the sigh that weighed just behind his lips, choosing instead to adjust the stack of files and manuscripts in his hands so he could flick the apartment light on with relative ease. The day had gone entirely too quickly and too slowly at the same time, and he could feel the pressure on his shoulders increase as he realized that the light was, in fact, already on.

“Gladio,” he greeted his visitor without even looking to confirm his identity. “I must apologize, I don't believe I shall be much company this evening.” Ignis turned to neatly pile his work on the immaculate table by the entrance, making sure that every file was in place before looking over towards the occupied couch. “It has been quite a day, indeed.”

The prince's Shield barely looked up from the book he was currently reading, instead choosing to acknowledge Ignis' return with a cocked eyebrow. “Yeah, I bet.” When the advisor failed to reply, he lowered the book an inch or two and peered over it to watch as Ignis removed his shoes and headed towards the kitchen. “I heard about the consulate visit. Did that...?”

The long-held sigh finally rushed past Ignis' lips as he opened the refrigerator door. “Yes, it did involve me. Once Noctis was on his way to your training session, I spent the remainder of the evening behind closed doors discussing the expanding refugee situation and our inability to properly accommodate the sudden influx.” He pulled a slender glass from a nearby cabinet and proceeded to pour himself a tall glass of water from a refrigerated jug. “To be honest about it all, I think our neighboring nations should be willing to pull their own weight, but thankfully I am effectively muted at such meetings.”

Gladio snorted and lowered his book completely. “They'd listen to Noct, though.”

Ignis took a long sip of water before nodding. “Of course. Or, at least, they would afford him proper respect as befitting his station. Much more so, if I weren't there whispering in his ear.”

The book hit the table with a soft thump as Gladio stood and stretched his back. Ignis watched him with a certain amount of appreciation, always willing to take the opportunity to watch the man move outside of battle. It wasn't so much the way his muscles moved as the way that Gladio chose to move them, a careless ease that implied total ignorance of the strength they contained.

Of course, Ignis knew otherwise.

“When's he gonna start showing up at those meetings, anyway?” Gladio's question woke Ignis from his brief reverie. “We can always move his training later if we have to.”

Ignis took another sip of water and cleared his throat. “His Majesty wants Noctis to at least pass his Political Science course in school before involving him in any sort of political negotiations. While our prince has a firm grasp of justice and the occasional silver tongue, he's still too brash and inexperienced to be allowed at the negotiating table.” What he didn't mention was how much Noctis complained, whenever possible, that he didn't want to be anywhere near politics in the first place.

Gladiolus Amicitia, however, knew Noctis well enough to see through Ignis' bullshit. “You mean, nobody wants him to fall asleep in front of the foreign dignitaries.” Ignis hurriedly finished his glass of water as Gladio walked into his kitchenette and leaned lazily against the counter. “He's gonna have to learn, though. Sooner or later.”

Sighing, Ignis could feel the muscles in his shoulders tense even further as he placed the glass carefully in the sink. “He will,” he promised, his words sincere but his voice well beyond tired. “In his own time, don't you worry.”

He could hear another snort from behind him before a strong hand wrapped around his hip and pulled him back against the Shield's muscled chest. “He's not the one I'm worried about,” the deep voice rumbled in his ear. Ignis fought to stay standing, but failed to suppress the slight shiver that ran through his body when it was held so close to Gladio's own. “You're the one working himself into an early grave for his lazy ass.”

Tutting, Ignis reached out to steady himself against the counter. “That's hardly fair. I'm doing my job for prince, king and country, just as I always have. It's only natural that there be a certain amount of stress that comes along with it.”

The hand stayed tight around his hip as another came up to grip expertly at his shoulder. “Stress, sure. But this?” Gladio squeezed the muscle lightly, and Ignis hissed as he felt the larger man's hand meet an absurd amount of resistance from his own body. “This isn't healthy, Iggy. You need to relax.”

He knew it wouldn't help his case, but Ignis couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the suggestion. “I'm certain I could also use a few extra hours of sleep and perhaps even a life outside the citadel. While we're thinking of impossible desires, I do suppose I would add a pony to that list.”

Gladio moved his hand to squeeze at another group of muscles, eliciting a second gasp of discomfort from the overly stressed advisor. “A pony, huh?” He began to knead lightly at the flesh of Ignis' back, slowly working out the worst of the knots. “Wanna go for a ride, then?”

He got only a low groan in reply, as Ignis was rendered momentarily mute from Gladio's expert ministrations. “I'll take that as a yes, then.” Using the hand still on Ignis' hip to guide him, he moved the two of them together until Ignis was facing the small breakfast island that bordered his kitchenette.

It wasn't until his hands were splayed across the countertop for support that Ignis' brain began to catch up on the missed dialogue. “A yes...?” he echoed, words slightly slurred. “Gladio, what are you-”

“Quiet, Iggy.” Gladio's voice in his ear was deep and rough, and Ignis found himself obeying the command without a second thought. “Just relax.”

Sighing, Ignis bent to touch his forehead to the counter as Gladio's hand pressed lower on his back, working its way down his spine. “It's not that simple, Gladio. I sleep, I work, I come home and work some more...it doesn't end.” He paused for a moan as his lower back was rubbed in a particularly satisfying way. “I can't let it end.”

“Then it won't.” Gladio's hand finally left Ignis' hip, and both hands trailed down and around to make quick work of unfastening Ignis' belt. “But we're gonna pause it for a while, alright?”

Ignis shuddered as Gladio's calloused thumbs brushed across his backside as they pushed his trousers to the floor. “I...” He struggled lightly against the larger man's hold, a futile action that only seemed to work them both up all the more. “I have to make dinner, yet.”

He was answered with a hand sliding beneath his shirt and reaching up to pinch firmly at his left nipple. Ignis cried out at the sudden mix of pleasure and pain, folding over the counter with a gasp. “You will,” Gladio agreed, too easily. “But first? This.”

“Gladio...” Ignis' protest was meager, and he tried hard to find the words he needed to say as Gladio continued to assault his weak point. Then he heard the rustle of leather before a plastic bottle and a foil packet hit the counter beside his head, and he swallowed a laugh. “Prepared, are we?”

The Shield chuckled and gave the nipple a twist, eliciting a proper lustful cry from the incapacitated advisor. “Always,” he growled in Ignis' ear, before tugging at the lobe with his teeth.

For a moment Ignis fought to have full control over his faculties. Steadying himself against the counter, he pushed himself upward enough so that he could look over his shoulder at the intimidating man behind him. “I'll be holding you responsible for the ensuing mess, then,” he said, keeping his voice steady as Gladio's fingers flicked at his other nipple. “If you're as prepared as you claim.”

“Whatever it takes.” The agreement came too swiftly for it to be legitimate. Then there was the sound of a zipper and the press of hot flesh against the cleft of Ignis' ass, and suddenly he didn't care how sincere Gladio was about cleaning his kitchen. He could feel his own rising erection bumping at the underside of the counter, the unfinished stone adding yet another layer of sensation to the growing mix.

One large hand groped at his ass before sliding past to retrieve the bottle by Ignis' head. The hand at his chest disappeared as well, and Ignis found himself unattended and shivering as he listened to Gladio properly prepare himself. His hips twitched uncontrollably at the sound of tearing foil, wanting any sort of contact, even if it meant rutting against the countertop then and there. For a moment he found himself musing on the fact that he'd been riled up so effectively, so quickly, and then a lubricated fingertip was prodding at his entrance and thoughts fled from his mind.

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio murmured from behind him, his voice a mixture of wonder and concern. “You look fucking amazing like this, but...” He traced a small circle around the puckered flesh and Ignis could already tell where the concern was coming from. Swallowing, he tried to concentrate on relaxing, on letting himself loosen up enough to be fucked the way he knew Gladio wanted to fuck him.

It wasn't much. The tension was still there, across his back and in the pit of his stomach. But it was enough, and he heard Gladio hum in approval as he pushed the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle. The intrusion still managed to take him by surprise, and he buckled further across the counter as the practiced hand slowly worked him open.

Ignis focused on the sensations around him as he pressed his cheek against the smooth, polished stone. It was cool against his skin, both above and below where the head of his cock kept bumping against the rougher underside. Gladio's hips had moved away, but he could feel one leg still pressing tightly against his, leather rubbing against his thigh as his hips moved on their own. Then there was the sensation of Gladio's finger inside him, sliding in and out in a slow, careful motion. It wasn't enough to fill him, of course, but he didn't truly feel that absence until Gladio added a second digit and began to gently scissor them in and out.

A needy moan ripped its way from his throat, and Ignis could feel the flush of his cheeks as his hips moved back to meet Gladio's hand with each thrust. “Gladio, please...” he begged in a choked whisper.

The fingers inside him twisted. “Not yet.” Gladio's voice was rough and heady, and Ignis could tell he was struggling to restrain himself.

Ignis took a deep breath and forced himself to focus on pushing all of his worry and anxiety as far from his thoughts as possible. Reaching for the edge of his shirt, he rucked it up as far as he could so his chest could press fully against the surface. The cool stone hit his sensitive skin and he gasped, then began to shift and move against the counter until he was nearly fucking himself on Gladio's fingers.

The grin on Gladio's face was practically audible. “There you go,” he murmured with appreciation, letting Ignis work himself open until he was ready. After another minute he was able to add a third finger with no resistance save for a lustful groan. Gladio leaned in to give the advisor a biting kiss to his shoulder, then pulled his fingers out completely and swiftly positioned the head of his cock against Ignis' waiting hole.

No matter how many times he and Gladio slept together, Ignis always found this part to be the most suspenseful. He was constantly impressed beyond belief at Gladio's significant girth, to the point that he once wondered if it was also a muscle that could be trained and improved. At one time, he had been convinced that he would never be able to take the entirety of it. But now, after countless encounters, he wasn't sure if anything else in the world could fill him quite the way Gladio's cock could.

And then it did, pushing into him with that same solid determination as always. Ignis felt himself stretching to accept the girth, and he turned to push his face against the counter so it could help muffle the obscene sounds he was making. Somewhere beyond himself he could hear Gladio's grunts of restrained pleasure, and he struggled to keep his own hips still until the man was fully seated inside of him.

Gladio's hands joined Ignis' on the countertop as he pressed completely inside and against him. For a long moment they stood there together, shuddering gently as they each adjusted to their joining.

“Gladio...” Ignis murmured quietly, then let the rest of the sentence stay unspoken. None of it was as important at that moment as just saying the name.

“Same, Iggy,” Gladio replied. He squeezed Ignis' hand, then pulled back and began to thrust.

It didn't take long. It never really did, as something about Gladio's shape and length always hit that spot inside of Ignis. He had pondered if perhaps a smaller member would allow for longer, more intimate encounters, with better control over his mental and physical engagement in the act. But with Gladio, it was always hard and fast. When he was being honest with himself, he wanted it no other way.

So Gladio slammed into him, not so much rough as insistent, and Ignis gripped the countertop and cried out with every thrust. His hips snapped back in perfect sync, every inch of him on fire as his nipples dragged across the counter each time Gladio hit that bundle of nerves. Ignis felt the tension ball up inside him all too soon, his fingernails scrabbling across the stone as he shouted wordlessly. He thrust against the counter just as everything exploded inside of him, shooting against the underside of the stone and dripping down to his otherwise immaculate floor.

With all of his tension dispersed, Ignis' grip began to fail him and he slumped backwards bonelessly. Gladio only managed another two thrusts before he had to pull out and catch Ignis' sinking body. After another awkward moment of juggling, he lowered Ignis gently to the floor and waited as the advisor slowly pulled himself back together again.

It was another few moments before Ignis was fully aware that he was no longer sprawled across the countertop. Now his cheek was pressed against Gladio's muscled thigh, just a few scant inches from the tool that had just brought him to the point of blissful oblivion.

“I'm afraid you were right,” he murmured quietly, smiling gently against Gladio's skin. “A pause would be good, indeed.”

Gladio chuckled, and his still-hard erection bobbed along. “You've got one helluva pause button, that's for sure.” He reached down to card his fingers through Ignis' hair. “Feeling better, then?”

Ignis nodded in response, letting his eyes drift closed for another moment so he could focus on the feeling of Gladio's fingers in his hair. Then he pulled his hands up and carefully rolled the condom from the larger man's cock, tying it off expertly and placing it to the side. “You're not quite finished,” he said, stating the obvious. “It's only fair I return the favor.”

His fingers danced along the rigid length and he was rewarded with an appreciative moan. “Iggy...” Gladio rumbled in warning. “You sure?”

Shuffling properly to his knees, Ignis made sure to give him a lurid wink. “I wouldn't offer unless I was, would I?” He pressed a hand to Gladio's abdomen, pushing him back and forcing his knees to part and allow him better access to his target.

When he was sure Gladio wasn't going to topple backwards onto the floor, he dipped down and pressed a kiss to the already leaking tip. The skin tasted lightly of latex but Ignis set himself to ignore it, focusing instead on dragging his tongue down and around the impressive length. Gladio moaned as a result, a deep sound punctuated by one free hand reaching up to grip at the back of Ignis' head. There was no guidance in the touch, just a gentle pressure to remind Ignis that he was there.

As if Ignis needed reminding, when presented with a cock roughly the size of an aerosol can.

Spurred on by the touch regardless, he set about licking every square inch of Gladio's member, nibbling gently at the areas he knew to be capable of holding up under such an assault. One spot at the base, another halfway up, with the gentlest tonguing at the underside of the head. The massive cock twitched against his lips, and Ignis glanced up to catch Gladio's gaze, eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust.

“Don't stop there,” Gladio said, his voice like gravel.

“I won't,” Ignis replied, then carefully took the head into his mouth.

He flattened his tongue against the underside as he slowly began to suck. Gladio's girth meant that fancy tongue tricks were difficult to the point of impossible, but there were still some things he could manage. He wrapped his slender fingers around the base, squeezing lightly in time with the suction, doing his best to keep the sensation across the entirety of the member. He leaned forward as well, taking the length inside him until it bumped against the back of his throat, before pressing his tongue up to add some pressure to the mix.

Gladio groaned and the fingers in his hair tightened. If Ignis' lips weren't otherwise occupied, he would have smirked.

With his position set, Ignis began a rhythm of his own. He pulled back, dragging his fingers upward as well, then pushed back down again to the sound of Gladio's unrestrained moans. Before long they were set in the cycle of push and pull, and Ignis could taste that small amount of salt on his tongue every time he took Gladio back into his mouth.

After a few minutes had passed and his jaw had just begun to ache, Ignis noticed the tension in Gladio's legs and knew the Shield was reaching his limit. Pulling back enough to make room, he wet a finger in his mouth and reached forward to circle around Gladio's entrance.

“ _Fuck_.” Gladio's curse was clear and sudden, and Ignis took a moment to prepare before pushing the cock back into his mouth. This time he went as far as he could go, until it hit against the back of his throat. When he took a deep breath and pushed as much of the tip into his throat as he could manage, he simultaneously pressed the tip of his finger past Gladio's entrance and flexed.

The words that spilled from Gladio's mouth weren't even coherent, and he pressed back onto Ignis' finger with a shudder and a roar. His cock pulsed and Ignis felt the come shoot down his throat, just barely able to pull off before he choked from the sudden influx. He swallowed instead, lapping at the tip as the last spurts went wild and spattered across his cheek and nose.

Seconds that seemed like minutes passed as Ignis gently cleaned Gladio's softening cock with his tongue. The fingers that had been tugging insistently in his hair slowly relaxed, eventually drifting down his neck to settle idly on his shoulder. When Gladio was as clean as when they'd first started, Ignis looked up to see the larger man gazing at him with a lazy smile.

“You're a mess, Iggy.” Gladio was smiling but his voice was soft and gentle. Ignis gave a small sigh and realized he'd be perfectly happy to curl up like this and sleep the remainder of the night away. Instead, Gladio gently gripped Ignis' chin with one hand and tugged him up to meet him with a hard, loving kiss.

Ignis chuckled softly when the kiss ended, pulling himself up onto his knees properly. “I can't be too much of a mess, if you'd still kiss me like that.”

Gladio shook his head and reached down to grab Ignis' ass firmly in his hand. He yanked the advisor fully into his lap before turning his head and kissing the stray splotches from various places on his face. “You don't wanna even know what I'd still kiss you after,” he murmured as he finished his cleaning. “Probably best if we don't think about it too much.”

A few possibilities flew into his head and Ignis grimaced. “Agreed.”

After another minute they'd managed to settle into a comfortable pile, propped up halfway against the bottom of the oven door. One of Gladio's arms was wrapped tightly around Ignis' waist, while the other drifted up so that he could play idly with Ignis' hair.

“I mean it, you know,” Gladio said eventually, right when Ignis thought he might drift off on his own kitchen floor. “You work yourself too hard.”

Ignis nodded slowly. “I do,” he admitted. Tracing the line of Gladio's hand all the way up to his shoulder, he turned to smile up at the Shield. “But don't lie. I wouldn't be _me_ if I didn't.”

Gladio's chuckle rumbled against Ignis' back. “Just like I wouldn't be _me_ if I didn't snap you out of it every now and then.”

“True enough.” Ignis reached just a bit further to caress Gladio's cheek, letting his thumb drift across the scar for only a moment before moving on. “I can't say that I mind, as long as you let me get _some_ work done between the pauses.”

Another chuckle, and then both of Gladio's arms wrapped around his middle to hold him tight. “I think we can manage that,” he agreed.

At some point that evening, Ignis knew he would be cleaning his kitchen so he could begin making dinner – chickatrice thighs with a bacon and asparagus dressing – and at some other point he would need to fuss through the six inch stack of paperwork he'd brought home. But for now, he decided, he could let his life stay on pause for at least a little bit longer.

 

 

 

 


End file.
